movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet the Fantastic Four
Tom and Jerry Meet the Fantastic Four is a Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, 20th Century Fox Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios. Plot Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's friend/rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry): A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's friend/rival. * Tuffy - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A young baby grey diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew/ward and Tom's friend. * Alicia Masters - A blind artist who can see through mild empathy and telepathy. Feisty, benevolent, loyal, jolly, sarcastic, and wise. An African-American. Capable with martial arts. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Cree Summer as Alicia Masters Quotes * Uatu: Since the Dawn of Time, life has developed well. Among them were apes.... a well-known species.... YOU! Humans, the dominant species of Earth. But how did you get this far? Human beings have an immeasurable desire to discover, to invent, to build. Your future depends on you furthering these ideals, a responsibility that rests on the shoulders of generations to come. But with every new discovery, there is risk, there is sacrifice... and there are consequences. * Reed Richards: A few days in space. What's the worst that could happen? * Uatu (narrating): This random accident was yet to change life for them and others throughout the cosmos forever. * Johnny Storm: Wake up, Ben. Hey, rise and shine, big boy. How you feeling? Ben Grimm: Where am I? Johnny Storm: Back on Earth. We're in quarantine. Ben Grimm: Reed? Sue? Johnny Storm: Oh, they're fine. Everybody else is fine. Ben Grimm: What's wrong with me? Johnny Storm: I swear to you, Ben, they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world are here, Ben. You had the best. picks up a hand mirror on the bed table before Ben can reach it, reluctant to give it to him Ben Grimm: Give me that mirror. Johnny Storm: I don't think if that's a good idea. They said the shock alone... Ben Grimm: I said, give me that mirror or it's clobbering time! Johnny Storm: Okay, Ben. Just be strong. grabs it from him. Then slowly raises it to look and see that he's totally normal Johnny Storm: Unfortunately, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face. Jerry: Very funny. * Nurse: You're hot. Johnny Storm: I know. Tom: She meant it. You're burning up. Jerry: Yes. Yet he's okay. * Reed Richards: I'm trying to figure out why we each ended up with different symptoms. Johnny Storm: Oh, well that's easy: I'm hot. You're... well, you're a little limp. Sue's easy to see through. And Ben's always been a hard-hearted fool. * Jerry: Does it hurt? The Thing: Physically no. But inside..... it does.... on my soul. Alicia: Real beauty is within. * Victor Von Doom: Call me Doom. * Uatu: Hello. The Thing: Whoa. Who the heck..? Uatu: I am Uatu, a Watcher. It is the task of my people to note all events of significance without interfering. My people had been around since the Dawn of Time. I am the one chosen to note all events on this part such as your solar-system. The Thing: Come to look on the freaks? Us monsters? Uatu: Monsters? Yet you showed mercy on those people. You rescued them. You showed compassion. No monster feels this. * Uatu: You want to give up your powers? The Thing: Uh.. Uatu: Reconsider. A young man from your species. Spider-Man. The Invisible Woman: So? Uatu: He had to learn the hard way. He acted on arrogance and irresponsibility. He acted to get money from a wrestling ring. The man in charge cheated him so he let a thief rob him. The Thing: Big deal. Uatu: Plenty. It backfired when the robber slew his uncle. If he'd acted and stopped the man, he coulda prevented it. It happens again. Right here... right now. Doom would ruin this world. Must you sacrifice life to defend your pride. The Invisible Woman: He's right. We must act. * Mr. Fantastic: We're a team now, and there's four of us, so we should come up with a name for it. The Human Torch: "The Human Torch and the Torchettes." The Thing: Uh-uh. The Invisiible Woman: No. Are you kidding me? The Thing: How about "The Big Brain and His Neurons"? The Invisible Woman: How about "The Big Brain and Her Neurons"? The Human Torch: How about "Two Guys, a Girl, and the Thing that Nobody Wanted"? The Invisible Woman: No. Too rude. You'd hurt Ben's feelings. The Thing: The Crushers? No. The Mashers? Uh-uh. Hmmm. (Tom and Jerry hold up a sign to Mr. Fantastic) Mr. Fantastic (reading): "Mr. Fantastic and the friends of justice?" No, that won't do either. (Tom and Jerry turn the sign around for the Invisible Woman to read) Invisible Woman (reading): "The Invisible Woman and the Boys?" I don't think so. (Tom and Jerry rip up the sign) Mr. Fantastic: Sue and I like the superhero names you came up for us, but we something more appropriate for the team. The Invisible Woman: Yeah, something to fit the fantastic four. Mr. Fantastic: Fantastic Four? That's it. That's it. The Thing: Sounds good. The Human-Torch: Yep. Radical. Trivia * Rated PG for mild fantasy violence, threat, scary scenes, rude humour, injury detail, intense scenes. * Suggested Running Times: 104 Minutes (NTSC), 100 Minutes (PAL). Gallery Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Fantastic Four Category:Crossovers Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Cree Summer